farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry 3
| image = Additional work by: Ubisoft MassiveJoystiq - Far Cry 3 revealed, sneaks up and murders our boring day | publisher = Ubisoft | release date = September 4th, 2012 (US), September 6th (Europe), September 7th (UK) | platform = Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 | engine = Dunia Engine and Unknown Physics Engine | protagonist = Jason Brody | mode = Open-world Single-player, Multiplayer | genre = First-person shooter | ratings = PEGI: 18 }} Far Cry 3 is the upcoming sequel to Far Cry 2.Far Cry 3 Confirmed, Still in Africa Far Cry 3 has been announced for a September 7, 2012 release date. The game takes place on a tropical island found somewhere at the intersection of the Indian and Pacific OceansGametactics - Far Cry 3 Announced, With Q&A. The game follows a man named Jason Brody who is trying to escape from a hostile island. As of the 16th of Febuary there is now a release date set as 7th September . Synopsis Beyond the limits of civilization lies an island, a lawless place ruled by piracy and human misery, where your only escape is through drugs or the muzzle of a gun. This is where you find yourself, trapped in a place that’s forgotten right from wrong, a place where you must live by the principles of violence to survive. Discover the island’s bloody secrets and take the fight to the enemy; improvise and use your environment to survive; and outwit its roster of ruthless, desperate characters. Beware the beauty and mystery of this unexplored paradise. You’ll need more than luck to survive. Features * Weapon degradation will not make a comeback. * Island Setting/Multiple Islands * Cover mechanics * Huge scale distances - Open world * Fully regenerating health instead of health bar * Danger indicator showing the direction and state of enemies (white - not alerted, red - alerted) * Non-Scripted AI * Dynamic Weather Trailers On February 15 Ubisoft released the "Stranded" cinematic trailer in worldwide. thumb|left|450px|Far Cry 3 - Stranded Trailer Gameplay Far Cry 3 was shown off at E3 2011 with multiple gameplay teasers. 450px|E3 2011 Demo Walkthrough thumb|left|450px|Alternate E3 2011 Demo Walkthrough thumb|291px|left|Far Cry 3 Gameplay Mission 1 Images Far Cry 3 04.jpg Far Cry 3 05.jpg Far Cry 3 03.jpg Far Cry 3 01.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_cenote_logo.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_AK47_logo.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_corpses_logo.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_head_shot_logo.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_sniper_logo.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_stealth01_logo.jpg E302logo_MTL_screenshot_WEB_2011-05-31.jpg FC3_GC2011_screenshot_temple_logo.jpg Jason Brody.png|Jason Brody Far-Cry-3 water ass.jpg Far-Cry-3-Drivin.jpg FC3 Swing.jpg Dr FC3.jpg FC# RPG.jpg FC3_Launch2012_screenshot_50Cal_nologo.jpg Concept_Art_CaveWaterfall.jpg|Concept art of Far Cry 3 Concept_Art_Fishermans_Village.jpg|Far Cry 3 Concept art 3f2d432ad1b03f459770734d8e113109_lightbox.jpg|Far Cry 3 Concept art Links Official Website Official Facebook Page Official YouTube Channel Official Twitter Official Forum References Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World Category:Games * Category:Games * Category:Real World